1412: The First Generation
by Angie Child
Summary: Before Kuroba Kaito, there was Kuroba Toichi. Before Kaitou KID, there was Kaitou 1412. This is the story of the Kid behind Toichi.


**Author's Note:** I was wondering whether anyone has written stories about the previous Kaitou Kid, but I wrote anyway, because inspiration comes in every day! XP Please enjoy this story, and questions are welcomed!

**Disclaimer:** All characters are copyrighted to Aoyama Gosho. Story copyrighted to none other than me :P

**PART 1**

_SMASH!_

_Click._ "Who's there!"

The security guard held a tight grip on his flashlight as he approached the large room of the museum. He cast its beam onto the only case that stood in the middle of the room.

The case was smashed. Bits of glass were all over the ground. Horrified, the security guard picked up his walkie-talkie. "The queen's tiara in Room 61 is stolen! We need backup, now!"

Just then, something glinted in the broken case. Filled with curiosity, the guard walked over carefully and peered in.

A glass rose was sitting on the cushion, along with a note. He squinted as he shone the flashlight on it. He frowned deeply as he read:

_Thank you for the tiara…Kaitou 1412_

"…1412?"

Just then, he heard a noise-which strangely came from above him. He looked up. "What the..."

He was surprised to see a person standing upside down from the high ceiling. Moonlight that loomed into the room through the tall windows settled on him as well. It was a gentleman, sporting white tuxedo with purple shirt and red tie. His white top hat did not fall from his head, and his cloak did not dangle down like it should be, as if gravity was now on the ceiling. The moonlight reflected off a monocle on his right eye, and not far below that, was a smile.

There was something about the smile that made the guard shiver. He anxiously shone his flashlight upward at the man. "You, up there! Who the heck are you!" he shouted.

The man was calm. He lifted his golden watch, as if admiring it. Then he spoke, his voice ringing out in the room.

"Ore wa Kaitou 1412 desu! Remember that name, won't you? Because I'll be around more often and you'll expect."

The gentleman winked, and turned his watch. It was as if something silently exploded in the room, casting blinding light across the room. The guard quickly shielded his eyes, but when he looked up again, the gentleman was gone. He had disappeared.

"It's a phantom…" he murmured, stunned. "A phantom thief…"

_Tiara of the Queen of Denmark...STOLEN!_

_Last night, Tokyo National Museum was broken into. The priceless tiara that had belonged to the Queen of Denmark less than a century ago was stolen in the process. A security guard who was on duty that night claimed to have 'met' the thief._

_"He didn't look human…more like a phantom. There was a bright flash, and he just disappeared! No man can just disappear like that!" claimed Oharu Tamaki, the security guard on duty._

_According to Oharu, the thief wore a white tuxedo with top hat, white cloak, and a monocle on his right eye. He believed that it was a man too, although it was hard to see._

_A note was also found at the scene of the crime, which stated the alias of the thief: Kaitou 1412._

Nakamori Ginzou put down the newspaper, frowning deeply. He did not like the sound of this theft. He was only recently promoted to an inspector, and now he had two cases to deal with-a street murder case, and the theft at the museum. The street murder looked more interesting, but it could take some time. The theft sounded confusing though-what was it with the disappearing man? It could be a prank, for all he cared. But if he was ordered to check it out…he would check it out.

"All right-" He suppressed a little yawn, covering his mouth. "-men. Go and search for clues. If you find anything, report to me."

"Hai!" his team answered in unison before scattering across the room for clues.

At the mean time, Nakamori-keibu turned to Oharu Tamaki, rubbing his temple. Oharu looked nervous and excited at the same time. "All right…let's start from the beginning. Oharu-san, you saw…the thief?"

"It was a phantom, keibu!" Oharu exclaimed. "He said he was a kaitou! A phantom thief! Do you get what I mean, keibu?"

"Yes, yes…now, can you describe this…phantom thief?"

"It was a man…I believe. He sounded like a man (Nakamori-keibu rolled his eyes). Anyway, he wore white tuxedo, with a purple shirt and red tie. Silvery top hat, long cloak, white shoes…and a monocle on his right eye, I believe. It had something hanging down it as well. Oh, and he was standing on the ceiling..."

Nakamori paused from his writing. "Standing on the ceiling, you say?" he grunted.

"It's true! It's like the gravity was on the ceiling!" Oharu was getting more excited by the second. "He's no human, I tell you! He is truly a phantom!"

"Err, right. Thanks." Nakamori moved away from him and walked over to a police officer who was examining the shattered case. "Found anything?"

"Just one, Nakamori-keibu," replied the officer, showing him a piece of paper. "It seems that the thief had left it here. It's puzzling though."

"Puzzling? What do you mean?" Nakamori took the paper from him. On it was a note written very neatly:

_Yoroshiku, deciphers of the century! I've come to make complications to every living thing. For starters, things are getting really bright, so let me turn out the light. Kaitou 1412_

"What the heck is this!" Nakamori roared.

"Um, it seems that he's challenging us, sir," the officer answered meekly.

Nakamori glared at him. "I _know_ he's challenging us, but how dare he! We'll show him then!"

"Umm, how?"

That was a question Nakamori-keibu could not answer. After all, the message didn't say _when_ or _what_ he was going to steal. He started scratching his head in frustration.

Meanwhile, a man stood just outside the room, spying on them. His hair was slightly messy, with its front parted to the side. He wore a mischievous smile as he watched. "Excellent! Soon, I will rein this country, and then the whole world!"

He started laughing proudly, walking backward. Suddenly, he bumped into someone, and almost fell over. He quickly turned and grabbed the other person. "Oh! Are you-are you-"

He couldn't finish the lesson. He stared at the girl he had saved, blinking in wonder.

"Um, sumimasen," the young woman said, blushing slightly as she glanced at his arms.

"Eh? Oh!" He quickly let go of her, blushing furiously. "G-gomen nasai."

She brushed herself. "It's okay." She flipped her hair back. She looked up and was surprised to find a rose in front of her.

"B-boku wa K-Kuroba Toichi," the man stuttered, the rose in two fingers. "D-do you want to go out with me s-sometimes?"

She smiled. "Well, sure, but-where did you get the rose?"

"You like?" Toichi pushed the rose into his hand, and opened it to reveal three roses. "I have more up my sleeve."

"Oh! You're a magician?"

"H-hai."

"You have your own show?"

Toichi nodded.

"Wow! I would love to see your show then! It should be exciting!"

"Uh, yeah! It _is_ exciting!" Toichi laughed awkwardly. "Err, want to go to my next show? It's tomorrow night."

"Sure! Here's my number." She took out a paper and a pen from her handbag, wrote down her number, and handed it to Toichi. "See you tomorrow night." She smiled and walked off.

Toichi looked at the number and then the girl. He started to silently pull his hair in frustration. Not because he was acting dumb all the time-but because he had lied. He never had a show before. He just liked doing magic tricks, and he had never thought of putting on a show. Plus, it was not a normal show tomorrow night-it was the heist at Tropical Land.

He just had to be a sucker for pretty girls.


End file.
